Final Stance
by EsperLady
Summary: I could almost hear their laughter. Laughing at me. Laughing at my demise. 'Kill... Kill... Kill... her...'


**Author's Note**; Why hello there. (; My fellow Kingdom Hearts lovers, it is quite lovely to see you check out this story. Even though I doubt many people will see it; but it's alright. Anyways, I roleplay Larxene on another site of mine, and decided to make a little story for her, here on fanfiction dot net. It's about how she dies. Not _when_ she died in the Kingdom Hearts series, but before that; when she was a Somebody.

I took out the "x" in Larxene and moved the letters around and found Arlene. That's a pretty popular name people have found for her; There was also another one, which I forgot and don't plan on remembering, but I didn't like it so much. Therefore, Arlene was born!

It's an inside look of Arlene/Larxene's head when the battle was taking place. This is in **Radiant Garden**, also known as _Hollow Bastion_, for those noobs out there. Haha.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Larxene or the Heartless of Kingdom Hearts. It's all claimed by Squeenix and the genius behind Kingdom Hearts.  
Lexa and Mato are of MY OWN creation. Nu takey pwease. ;-;

* * *

They're here.

There's a lot of them.

The heartless are everywhere. My friends are to my right; Mato, and Lexa are here. They're using their weapons. Some have something that's called a "Keyblade." It's really rare. Apparently it _chooses_ its owner. I think that's pretty stupid; but hey, whatever.

I have my own weapon. Knives. They're actual knives, however. I kind of made them into some kind of knuckle-thing so they stay on me; that way, I'm able to slash the enemy.

The enemy..

_"To your right!" _Someone yells to me; I turn and find a Heartless attack me.

That's another new thing. Ansem calls these creatures that. They thrive for the darkness in peoples' hearts. Half the time I don't believe this shit, but it's true. I used to think they were deformed little animals. I definetly do not want them to kill me. Hell, I won't die.

But people are.

I see them fall.

One.

By.

One.

What's this?

They're vanishing! The heart.. it's going to the little Heartless. Just like that. Their life is gone... just... like.. that. It's scary. No one really dies around here. Radiant Garden is too... nice. Too calm. Why's it happening here? Why is there an attack here?

New Heartless start to pop up. Ansem's named this one a **Neoshadow**; it's like the "advanced" version of the Shadow. The Shadow's nothing to worry about; however, this new one.. it's taking down people one by one.

The hearts float up.

They float towards the Heartless.

Are they collecting these hearts? What's their purpose anyways? Is it just to kill and collect?

Is Ansem behind this?

No... he wouldn't; would he?

I slay a few more and start to work on the Neoshadows. They're tough; really tough. It takes me a couple of tries to finally kill one. They like to move a lot. Jump. Skitter. Prance. Whatever.

Someone screams. A piercing shriek rips through my thoughts.

_Who could it be this time_? I wonder.

It only takes me a second to realize that it's my own voice. I look at my arm and there's a deep cut. My eyes dart towards the Neoshadow who seems to be 'pleased' with this feat. Anger boils up inside of me. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I wanna scream at them. I raise my arm to teach this dipshit a lesson, but another one attacks me.

I could almost hear their laughter. Laughing at me. Laughing at my demise.

'_Kill... Kill... Kill... her..._'

I can almost hear their puny little voices; mocking me. I'm in pain. I'm hurt.

'_Arlene is hurt..._'

They're chanting it now. They're dancing around and laughing at me.

Mato and Lexa look at me at the same time; almost as if this was one cue. They look beat up. Of course they would be. I mean, how long have we been fighting? Townsfolk and other people from the King's Castle have come to help. But even they are falling too.

I see their lips move, saying something almost inaudible in this current scene. They know it's the end, I can tell. But even in all of the screaming, the pain, I hear them loud and clear. They both said "goodbye."

The Heartless eventually seize their hearts; leaving me, all alone here, with these other people who are lucky to still be alive.

The numbers of fighters have dwindled. We're down to 20. No… it's nineteen. No – wait! It's seventeen.

Again, one of those shitbags catch me offguard. It's another stab on my arm. I stumble and check this wound. It's even deeper; the blood pours out and I fall down.

This shouldn't be how it's gonna end. I can't _die _in this fight. I freaking can't.

But I feel it.

I stumble and my heart almost feels like it fell in my body. As if it dropped into my stomach. I feel death approaching.

I look up at the moon, Kingdom Hearts, and smile softly. It's shining brighter than before...

Something sharp jolts through me. I look down, and there it is: the sharp arm of a Neoshadow right through my chest.

I take in one last breath, and feel the world darken. I feel the pain ease away.


End file.
